


Their Star

by Junkiia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Bittersweet, Friendship, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Hope, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Siblings, Song - Freeform, Stars, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkiia/pseuds/Junkiia
Summary: What is a star?  Can you touch it?  Can you eat it?  Can you kill it?“Are you a star?”
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Their Star

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this beautiful piano cover of Star (an unused track in Undertale) by Izzy Orchestrals (link below), and I suddenly got inspired to make lyrics for the song. When I finished the lyrics, I decided I wanted to make a quick story for them. Here is what came up with late at night. I hope you like it! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Also, yes, I am aware that Star is not Chara's theme, but I think it could really fit them.
> 
> Oh, one last thing, I did write Chara as female subconsciously. I'm probably not going to take the time to fix it, but you can think of them however you want. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F0G-W3F6Jw

What is a star?

Can you touch it?

Can you eat it?

Can you kill it?

“Are you a star?”

He asked me once.

But I could not

Give an answer.

All I knew was

That I wanted

To free the one

Who saved my life

Wanted to be

Their hope, savior

Wanted to be

Their shining star.

“Chara! Wait up! You’re going too fast!” Asriel stumbled as he tried to keep up with his sibling. His new sibling. She had only been with them for a month, but Asriel had to remind himself they hadn’t known each other for years. She had settled in very nicely… around him anyway. She was still adjusting to Mom and Dad, but he already considered her his sister and best friend. He knew she thought the same. They had spoken about it, and she called him brother often.

“Then go faster, Azzy! I want to see the star stones you keep telling me about!” She glanced over her shoulder and grinned at him, not slowing down. If anything, she seemed to become faster.

"Chara, you don't even know where you're going!"

Chara laughed. "I guess you better catch up then!"

Asriel laughed along with her. "Funny... Now, slow down! Please!" Chara only threw him another smile. He forced his legs to move faster, realizing Chara really was not going to slow down. He had to catch up like she said. Mom would kill him if he let his new sibling get lost. She was already very protective of the human. She had reason to be, Asriel supposed. There were a few monsters unhappy with her arrival. They needed seven human SOULs to break the Barrier, but they would have to take the SOULs from the humans. There was no way the human could survive having their SOUL taken from them, even if they weren't as connected to them as monsters were with their SOULs. Asriel knew his father, the king, would never resort to killing a human. The thought was awful. No monster wanted to kill, but it didn't stop some of them from feeling a little bitter about a human becoming apart of the royal family. There were only a few monsters who felt this way about her, luckily. Most monsters looked at Chara and saw hope. Asriel was one of them.

"Okay... I... caught up..." Asriel wheezed. Chara was surprisingly faster than her size suggested, and she had a lot of endurance. "Can we... slow down... now?"

"Are we close?" Chara turned her head towards him. She looked so happy. He liked seeing her this way. Often, she was quiet and nervous. It was only around him that she seemed to truly become herself and brighten like a brilliant light.

"Y...yeah..." He nudged her shoulder. "Just turn this way! It's straight from here!"

"Great! We can't slow down then!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him alongside her.

The dimly lit hall in Waterfall opened up into a big cavern. Chara gasped with delight and dropped Asriel's hand. She spun around in a circle and gazed up at the sparkling stones. Their soft glow illuminated her face and made her soft brown eyes twinkle.

"They're beautiful!" She breathed, holding her hand upwards, almost like she was about to reach out and cradle one in her fingers.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they? But I bet they're nothing compared to the real stars."

Chara shook their head. "No. Stars are beautiful. I love them so much, but these are beautiful in their own way."

"What is a star?" Asriel asked, suddenly. He earned an amused glance from Chara. "Can you touch it?" The way she looked at him answered his question. Guess they couldn't be touched like these stones could. "Can you eat it?" he said, in a teasing manner. Chara laughed softly, shaking her head again. She looked back up at the star stones. "Can you kill it?" He was being a little more serious, and concern must have shown on his face.

"No! Asriel! Stars are... They're like this... But... They light up the whole night sky... They guide people... You can whisper your hopes and dreams to them... They're beautiful..." She closed her eyes, imagining the stars. They were the only aspect she would miss about the surface world. "People say they're made up of gas, but I just like to think of them as beautiful lights..."

"That bring hope to people?"

"Yeah... I guess so."

"Are you a star?" Asriel asked, his voice very soft.

"Am I...?" Chara opened her eyes and stared at her brother. "N-no... Of course not."

"But you've brought hope to us... You're a beautiful light that brightens the whole Underground. Aren't you a star?"

"...I don't know."

“I think you are... I think you’re our star.”


End file.
